Rules: Played out!
by IamtheBlueJay
Summary: What's the story behind every rule here find out!
1. Rule: 75

**Rule: Played out! Part one**

Liz's pov

Rule 75: So telling Ironhide bumblebee died in battle today isn't allowed

I walked down the hall putting my best sad face on. I was going to die after doing this, but really it's going to be so funny!

I saw Ironhide standing by dad (Optimus prime.) talking about a mission or something I walked over to them and looked at Ironhide with my best sad face every.

"I'm sad to say this, but Bumblebee died in battle today." I'm starting to think about running so I don't die right now, but that would give it away.

"WHAT!" Ironhide yelled making everyone in the room jump a frankin foot. Jade looked at me with a look that said 'What are you doing!' I looked away from her and back at Ironhide with my sad face replaced with a look of grief.

"I'm sorry, Ironhide." I said and looked at Jade and Kat was now standing by Bumblebee. BUMBLEBEE oh shit! "I'm sorry Ironhide I have to go." I said and started walking to my room.

"BUMBLEBEE YOUER ALIVE!" Anyone could have heard that, Really anyone. I heard dads voice and Ratchet footsteps and I started running like I have never ran before.

Plz review and tell me what to do next!


	2. Rule: 83

**Rules: Played out!**

Blue Jay: hehe! Thank you Icy Metal and Frost Blue Roses and Fanfickisara for the review! People review and tell me what to do next!

Jade pov

83: DON'T MESS WITH A TIRED PROWL!

(He is as deadly as Ratchet)

(Or Ironhide)

(Maybe Optimus prime.)

I'm starting to think that maybe Liz would want to do this prank for me. I was going to prank a very tired Prowl. My pretty sure I'm going to die be the time I'm done, but hey in the well of primes I can say I prank Prowl! And if I do live I'll say that I lived!

I watched the people walk up and down the halls and then I saw prowl. 7 or 8 more feet and he'll be under my trap! As soon as he was under it I dumped all the mud and water I could find on the poor tried man.

"Hey prowl! Bye prowl!" I bolt from my place in the celling and started running down the hall looking for my sisters to save me.

"JAYDEN ELIZABETH EVANS!" Wow! He used my full name! He must really be pissed! I stopped running as I saw the twins down the hall a little more.

"What did you do?" Sunstreaker asked looking down the hall at prowl.

"Mud and water." I said turning around only to have a fist slammed into my face. I hit my head on the hall behind me and blacked out.

Med-Bay

I opened my eyes painfully and know I had a black eye.

"What happen?" I asked looking at a pissed Ratchet.

"You messed with a pissed Prowl."

Blue Jay: hehe


	3. Rule: 81

**Rule: Played out! Part 3 part 2**

Blue Jay: Fanfickisara want this so have you go sis!

Kat's pov

Rule 81: NO FIGHTING AT EGYPT!

Why Egypt? In all the places to fight it's in Egypt. WHY!? I kept fighting the around me and around Jade who was beside me. I was being EVERY careful not to hit anything, but the ground. But as I watched Megatron push dad into a pyramid

I lost it.

I ran over to Megatron and punched him right in the face. Jade and Liz was yelling at me to get back, but I was to pissed to so I just took it out on Megatron as I started kicking his aft. I stopped as he pushed me back and yelled "Decepticons! Fall back!" and fly away, I turned to the Autobot I call family to see all their mouths open looking at me.

"What?" I said looking right back at everyone. Prowl closed his mouth and started walking to the ship as Jazz and Jade followed.

"What the hell did you do?" Liz asked with trigger-happy eyes.

"Ummm, can I have your guns plz?"


	4. Rule: 62

**Rule: Played out! Part 4 part 3**

Sam pov

Rule 62: We can't glue coins to the floor and watch people try to pick it up

I was walking down the hall when IT happen. 3 coins laid in the middle of the floor and being a boy who randomly has glue in his pocket pulled it out. I glued the coins to the floor and hind behind a wall.

I watched as Liz walked down the hall and tried to pick them up only to frown at the fool. I walked out from the wall and showed her the glue.

"Fell for it." I said and she walked up to me and punched me really hard. I fall backwards at the force of it.

"Fell for it." She repeated and walked away. I frown at her as Jayden walked down the hall. Jayden always made me feel uncomfortable, she was strong yet small. She looked at the coins and kicked them with her foot and then frown when they didn't move.

"Sam, what did you do?" Jade asked looking at the wall I was finding behind.

"I glued them to the floor." I said walking over to her.

"Ummm, don't let Prowl find out. He'll make you get them off." She walked away after that. I'm starting to think its being the youngest that puts her off.

Prowl was walking down the hall next and I ran like I never ran before, But sadly I ran right into Jade I got right back up and ran again yelling "Sorry Jayden!"

HEHE! Thanks Icy Metal and Frost Blue Roses for the review!


	5. Rule: 67

**Rule: Played out! Part 5 part 4 **

Liz pov

Rule 67: Putting bubble rap on the floor in a way that no one can see is not allowed

I was really bored. I looked in my closet for anything to do. I pulled out a big thing of bubble wrap from my closet and smiled running out of my room and down the hall.

1 hour later

I smiled as jade walked down the hall. Jade had been in a bad mood all day and everyone was dying to get back at her. She walked on the bubble wrap and a big POP made her jump backwards and pulls her bow and arrows out.

"HA! That was great Jay!" Calling her jay will only piss her off more and really didn't want her to go off like Kat did last time…

"It Jade or Jayden to you." She said and walked down the hall to her room. We jumped behind the wall again as Ironhide and Bumblebee turned into the hallway.

With how much we keep bugging Bumblebee Kat and I will be dead by the end of the week. Ratchet would like that….

Ironhide jumped back as the loud POP echoed down the hall and pulled Bumblebee back making him fall over and hit his head on the wall. Ironhide grabbed Bumblebee and ran to Optimus (Dad) office.

"Think we're going to die?" I asked my sidekick, Kat.

"Yeah." Was the short reply.

We got up and ran down the hall as mom and dad walked on the bubble wrap.

I have my life…


	6. Rule 6

**Rules: Played out! Part 7 part 6**

Icy Metal and Frost Blue Roses this is for you!

Jade's pov

Rule 6: No hats that look like animals.

I walked into my room with a tired sign. A lot of fighting going on this week, and Prowl and Jazz are in a really bad mood too. I randomly pulled my cow animal hat on and started out my room into the hall way.

"A COW IS TRYING TO EAT JAYDEN!" Wow! I was one step out of my room! I turned around to see Prowl lying on the floor with a worried Jazz over him.

"It's not eating me, it's a hat." I said looking at Ironhide who didn't have Bumblebee following him today.

"She finely went crazy." That was the twins.

"IT'S A HAT! SHUT THE HELL UP!" I walked down the hall to the Med-Bay. "Ratchet!"

"What do yo-" He stopped and looked at my head before falling over face-first to the ground.

"Really!"


	7. Rule: 16

Liz pov

Rule 16: NO PAINTING PROWL PINK

I looked around the meeting room slowly until I saw a sleeping prowl. I smiled, being one of the random girls that have paint in her pockets pulled it out.

I looked at Jade who was slowly falling asleep too and kicked her, She looked at me with a 'What the Hell do you want' look. I moved my head to prowl and showed her my paint.

"Elizabeth Rachel Prime and Jayden Elizabeth Prime what are you to planning?" I looked at dad and then Kat who was laughing at us.

"Can I just say now because Liz will be in the brig later that she kicked me to try and tell me that she was going to paint Prowl." Jade said looking at the table.

"Why woulndn't I try? He is asleep ina middle of a meeting!" I'm going to be int eh brig for a while.

"Just remember whos sleeping with him tonight." Jazz said looking the floor. Everyone laughed.

"If I let you do this will you clam down and call everyone at their human names?" Dad asked looking at Prowl and than me.

"Yes!" I yelled jumping up and over to prowl.

"Anyone want a roommate?"

1 Hour later

"Elizabeth Rachel Prime and Jayden Elizabeth Prime!"

"I DIDN'T DO IT I WAS HALF ASLEEP!" Jade yelled running out the door to her room.

I looked at the very pink Prowl and then bolted down the as Jazz tried to hold Prowl back to give me time.

"I'M JUST THAT COOL!" I yelled as I kept running.


	8. Rule 102

Liz's pov

102: Waking the WHOLE base with John Barrowman Can't take my eyes off you is not allowed.

I really don't know why I was up or walking around the base seeing if anyone was awake. I walked back into my room and turned my MP3 player on and pluged it into the radio. John Barrowman 'Can't take my eyes off you' I smiled as I put it on full blast and played it.

"WHAT THE HELL LIZ!" Jade yelled from her room across from me. I' guessing Prowl fell out of bed because Jazz is laughing his ass off, But than again Jazz was always a morning person.

I walked out of my room to look down the hall to mom and dads who where now standing outside their door glaring at me. Prowl and Jazz where walking out of their room, and I started lalughing at the huge bump on his head, Maybe walking Prowl was a bad idea…

Ratchet walked out of his room with a wrench in hand and started walking over to me.

"Jade, Kat any help here?" I asked getting ready to run.

"NOPE!" Jade yelled walking into her room.

"Lets run." Kat said as we bolted down the hall with Prowl, Jazz, Ratchet and the twins close behide.


	9. Rule: 93

Kat's pov

Rule 93: Glitter glue is banned

I just want to say if I die doing this prank, Jade Prowl has your IPod It snapped and he was trying to fix it. Anyway that least I'll die fighting! Or running from Ironhide. I walked down the hall to Ironhide's and Bumblebee's room, It was really late even for Prowl, speaking of Prowl I should do this on him too.

I walked into Ironhide room and slowly walked to his bed opening the glitter. I poured the glitter on Ironhide and almost laughed as I stepped back and looked at the now sparkly Ironhide I walked over to Bumblebee having enough glitter for one more person. I stepped back and walked out I wanted to get Prowl for a while now.

I think Prowl and Jazz's room is the only room in base that is clean. I walked over to Prowl really slowly and opened the glitter.

"I wouldn't do that."

"Do you ever sleep?!" I asked looking up to face… Jazz?

"Yes, what are you doing?" Jazz asked looking at the glitter.

"Was going to prank Prowl, but Bumblebee sounds good too." I said running out of their room and back to Ironhide's

Next morning 8:00 AM

"KATHERINE LEAH PRIME, ELIZABETH PRIME AND JAYDEN ELIZABETH PRIME! GET YOUR ASSES TO MY OFFICE NOW!" I got up and walked out of my room looking at my sister before running down the hall to mom and dad's room, as Jazz laughed.

Blue Jay: tell me what you want next! Plz review


	10. Rule: 21

Rule 21: You can NOT yell the Following

(MEGATRON!")

(Liz. Do I need to say anymore?)

("WEEPING ANGELS!")

(It takes dad 2 hours to calm Liz and Kat)

(Something about Doctor Who IDK)

(HAWKWARD!)

(Ok this was me)

(Everyone glitched case they thought that a hawk got in the base)

("AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!")

(Avengers are banned this is too)

(I GOTTA PEE/POOP!")

(Liz, Sam, Kat, DAD and me)

(First dad did it with us so he didn't banned it)

(The funny thing was he did it and LAUGHED)

(Ratchet said TIM and It was banned)

(That's why its have in the rules)

(Thanks prowl takes the fun out of everything)

Liz's pov

(MEGATRON!")

I looked at all the people in the rec. room and laughed. I'm going to be in my room for a long time. I looked at Jade and she nodded and walked out getting her video camera ready.

"MEGATRON!" I yelled than jumped from my shot on the rafters and started running around the base. Prowl, Jazz Optimus Ironhide and Bumblebee al had their guns out looking around.

"ELIZABETH!"

Jade pov.

(HAWKWARD!)

I walked down the hall to my room after a lost fight with the cons. I was tired and really upset with Liz. In my room was Kat, Liz, Prowl and Jazz. I looked at them and yelled

"HAWKWARD!" and run out of my room. I think prowl crash.

Kat's pov

("AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!")

I walked down the hall to the rec room as Jade and Liz fought over a Transformers game Liz can't win.

"Autobots! Roll out!" I really hate the inner com. I got up and yelled

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" and run out with Jade and Liz following


	11. Rule:116

**Rules part 11**

Sam pov

116: Snowball fights are banned.

I walked outside as Ratchet started yelled at Ironhide for something again. I looked at Jade who was in a tree reading a book. I looked at the twins, liz and Jazz and pointed up to Jade, we all got our snow balls ready.

"FIRE AT WILL!" Liz yelled throwing her snow ball at Jade who tried protecting herself with her book.

Jade jumped from her spot and started making her own snow balls.

"That all you got, Jayden!" Jazz yelled throwing a snow ball that hit Prowl, who just glared at him and turned to Optimus. Our snow fight ended when Ratchet came out and yelled at us all.

Next day Optimus's pov

"And how did Ironhide get sick?" Optimus asked Sam, Jazz Liz and the twins.

"Snow ball fight?" Liz asked. Optimus singed and walked away.

Over the past 3 hours Optimus, and bluesky where sick too.

Next day Sam pov

I ran down the hall to Kat's room at fast as my legs would go I opened the door and yelled

"PROWL IS SICK!" I was happy because no one had to see him and than sad because Jazz had to be help him.

"So is Jayden."

"REALLY?"


	12. Rule 67

**Rules: Played out! Part 12**

Liz pov

Rule 67: Putting bubble rap on the floor in a way that no one can see is not allowed

I looked at the celling with boredom. I got up and walked and walked to the twin's room.

"Are you guys as bored as I am?" I asked sitting in a nearby chair.

"Yep, where are your sisters?" Sideswipe asked looking at me from his bed.

"Jade is at a basketball game and Kat is with dad, are you going got use that bubble warp?" I asked pointing to the thing of unopened bubble warp.

"No, you can have it." Sunstreaker said.

"Cool! Thanks!" I yelled running to the hall way.

(*)

I smiled as Ironhide started walking into my trap. He walked onto the bubble wrap jumping back and the loud _pop_ was heard. I laughed as he started walking to me punching me in the arm and walked away.

Jade came next her steps light, but just enough to make a small pops, she just looked at me and walked to her room, the twins started to walk this way, but Ratchet was near so I thought they would go the other way.

They started running as soon as their feet hit the bubble warp and just looked at me and kept running.

I saw a pissed Ratchet coming this way so I started running along side the twins.


	13. Unknown

**Rules: Played out part 13**

Hey! Sorry about not updating in so long I'm working on it so don't kill me!

_-0o0-_

~Rule: Braiding everyone's hair is banned~

Liz walked down the hall very carefully as not to wake anyone, She walked into Ironhide's room as Kat started parting his hair.

"Where's the bows?" Kat asked looking back at Liz with a smirk.

"Here" Liz replied handing her 2 black bows.

"To Prowl and Jazz's room?" Kat asked walking down the hall to the lovers room.

"Are you sure? What if they wake?" Kat asked not even walking into the room.

"They just had a 3 weeks mission with no sleep, they're dead they're probably sleeping so hard." Liz said looking at her sister with a sick smile.

"We are _so_ dead, Liz." Kat replied as she started braiding Prowl's hair.

0o0

Liz and Kat stepped back to look at their work as they walked to they're sisters room.

"We're not going to have time to braid all her hair." Kat said looking at her sisters over-long blond and blue hair.

Early morning 6:46

"KATHERINE ROSE EVANS! ELIZABETH EVANS GET YOUR BUTTS IN MY OFFICE!" Optimus Prime's voice rang thought the base as the twins names rang thought the base. Prowl whimpered and snuggled closer to Jazz as the yelling and running footsteps filled their room. Jazz looked down at his over tired mate whimpered then gasped as he saw his newly braided black hair and black bows.

"They braided our hair!" Jazz yelled jumping out of bed and joined the running footsteps and soon after Prowl's joined too.

0o0

So worth it?" Kat asked from her brig cell.

"So worth it." Liz replied as her twin slowly fell asleep, which wasn't a bad idea. They're going to be here awhile.


End file.
